


An Inventive Use of Bandanas

by 5secondsoflashton (werestilinski)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, bottom!Michael, dom!ashton, inventive use of bandanas, sub!Michael, top!ashton, tying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werestilinski/pseuds/5secondsoflashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael likes being dominated in bed, but he wants more, he doesn't know how to ask Ashton, so he shows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inventive Use of Bandanas

**Author's Note:**

> Written and uploaded on my ipad so sorry for any mistakes or bad formatting!  
> This idea would not leave my head so I had to write it, I hope you enjoy!

Michael and Ashton had a healthy relationship, they loved each other, their sex life was great, but Mikey wanted more, and he didn’t know how to ask for it. Ashton had always been the dominant one, Mikey often found himself being pinned to the bed, or having his hands pinned above his head and not being able to move, and he loved it, but that was where the wanting more came in. He wanted Ash to dominate him properly, but he didn’t know how to tell his boyfriend that his submissiveness went beyond enjoying being pinned to the mattress and called a naughty boy.

  
The band have just played a show in London and Mikey is horny, the door to their hotel room hasn’t even closed before he is grabbing onto Ashton and trying to make out with him,  
“Mikey” Ash giggles, “I need a shower seeing as Luke took forever at the venue and I didn’t get time, just wait for me yeah?” and he disappears into the bathroom.

  
It is then that Michael has an idea, he strips and throws his clothes in the corner before going to Ashton’s suitcase and rummaging around until he finds what he needs; their bottle of lube and three bandanas. He goes over to the bed and places two of the bandanas and the lube in the middle of the crisp sheets before taking the third bandana, folding it into a thin strip, and tying it carefully around his neck. The blue haired boy then kneels at the base of the bed, with his hands behind his back and his head down. The bathroom door is directly opposite the bed so Mikey knows Ashton will see him the second he opens the door, and he hopes Ash will understand what he is trying to ask for, because he’s not that good with words.

When Ash emerges from the bathroom, naked, he gasps loudly, and he gets it straight away. He has thought for a while that Mikey maybe wanted more, the way he reacted to certain things making the drummer think this, but he didn't say anything, he knew Michael would bring it up on his own if his thoughts were correct.  
"Fuck" he utters as he makes his way over to Mikey, stopping in front of the younger man and tilting his chin up with a finger.

When Michael looks up there's something in Ashton's eyes he can't quite place, a different kind of hunger he has never seen before, he licks his lips, his tongue meeting Ashton's finger as he taps his lips and says "Open up." Michael obeys immediately, keening as Ash whispers "Good boy" as he slides his cock into Michael's waiting mouth.

Ashton can see Michael's arms twitching, he knows that his boyfriend would usually be gripping the back of his thighs or his backside right now,  
"Don't move your fucking hands Michael!" he growls, then he has an idea, he reaches for Mikey's neck with both hands, hooking his index fingers under the bandana and roughly pulling the the younger man onto his cock.  
Michael's eyes widen and begin to water as Ashton's forces his cock down his throat, but he manages not to choke, has deep throated Ash enough to train his gag reflex and remember to breathe through his nose.

Ashton fucks Michael's mouth until his eyes are streaming with tears and his knees are about to give way, then he's pushing at his shoulders as he pulls out and says "Off!"  
Michael waits, looking up at Ash through his tears, to be told what to do next. At this point, Ashton notices the bandanas on the bed, "And what are these for, hmm?" he asks teasingly as he picks them up,  
"Wantyoutotiemeup..." Michael mumbles,  
"What was that?" Ashton smirks wiping away his boy's tears, Michael just looks down again, "Words Michael, tell me."  
"Jesus Ash, I want you to tie me up!" Mikey lets out a whine as he finishes speaking.

"Get on the bed, now!" Ashton demands, Michael obeys scrambling up and climbing onto the plush, king size hotel bed, he sits on the edge, unsure how or where Ash wants him, "What are you waiting for?" Ashton asks, flicking one of Michael's nipples hard,  
"Ahh fuck.. did..didn't know w..where you wa...wanted me."  
"Then ask! Lay down and put your arms above your head" Mikey does as he's told quickly, "Good boy," Ash praises him as he sits on his chest to bind his hands to the headboard.

Michael pulls against the bindings, testing their strength, as Ashton settles between his legs with the lube,  
"Mikey?" Ash says gently,  
"Y..yeah?"  
"If you want to stop just say red, ok? You trust me right? We can have a proper discussion about what we both want tomorrow."  
"Ok Ash, I trust y.. AHH!" Michael cuts himself off with shout as Ash slips a finger into his ass, barely giving him a second to adjust before he's pumping it in and out, and quickly adding a second, causing Michael to hiss slightly at the intrusion. However, the sound soon turns to a low moan as Ashton pumps his fingers rapidly, before adding a third and curling them in search of his lover's sweet spot. He knows he's found it when Michael yelps and arches off the bed, he spends a few moments teasing the sensitive nub before pulling his fingers out, much to Michael's displeasure, and slicking up his cock.

Ashton lifts Michael's legs onto his shoulders and delivers a hefty spank to his right ass cheek before lining himself up and pushing fully into him,  
"Ohh fu...fuck!" Michael moans loudly, and he's not sure if it's the spank or Ash not giving him a second to breathe before pushing in, but his whole body feels on fire already. And then Ashton is pushing his legs down, almost bending him in half, and fucking into him relentlessly, one hand is pinching his thigh hard, he's pretty sure Ashton's nails are going to draw blood, and the other has a vice like grip on the underside of his knee, Michael is in heaven, moaning loudly underneath his boyfriend.

Suddenly Ashton shifts, letting Mikey's legs fall back to the bed, Michael barely has a chance to catch a breath before he's being kissed hard as Ash starts to fuck him hard again, he bites down hard on the younger's bottom lip as he pulls back and Michael all but squeals,  
"You like that Mikey? You're so fucking naughty!" Ash growls in his ear before landing a hard slap on his thigh, followed by another two in quick succession, Michael a whimpering mess beneath him now.

"O..oh fuck..ash...ash...i'm gonna..." Mikey babbles as he feels his orgasm approaching,  
"Don't you dare come yet!" Ash pulls out quickly making Michael whine beneath him, wide eyed, "Not until I say" the older man moves to straddle Michael's chest and starts to jack himself off, it only takes a few strokes until he's coming over his face, "Look at you, all covered in my come, my little slut, do you think you've earned your turn?"  
"Yes" Mikey squeaks, completely overwhelmed,  
"Yes what Michael? Be a good boy." Ashton scolds,  
"Yes please, Ashton please can I come please?" Mikey babbles,  
"When I say and not a second before" Ashton moves to his previous position between Michael's legs and begins to stroke his cock, "Wait," he says as Mikey's breathing hitches, "Wait!" He begins to jack him off fast, "You ready to come for me baby?" Michael just nods, "Now!" Ash leans down and bites Michael's thigh hard as he comes on command, spilling over Ashton's hand and his own stomach.

As Michael slumps back into the pillows, Ashton grabs a wash cloth and wets it before returning and cleaning Mikey up, he then unties the bandanas from his wrists and neck before climbing onto the bed and pulling him into his side,  
"Thank you," Michael whispers, almost asleep, "was amazing."  
"You're welcome baby, I quite enjoyed myself too" Ash replies with a chuckle, "Now sleep, we can talk in the morning. I love you Mikey." He kisses the top of Mikey's head as he snuggles into his chest,  
"Kay Ash, I love you more." Before Ashton can say 'not possible' his boyfriend is already asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked that, this is my first time writing anything like this so please let me know what you think in a comment, or over on tumblr at bluehairedmikey. Thank you :)


End file.
